


Only Mine

by YoruHayashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Stalking, Yandere Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruHayashi/pseuds/YoruHayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi always follows Tsukishima around wherever he goes and messes with the blonde's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just joined and this is my first fanfiction here and in this fandom. English is not my first language and I don't write in English very often so I hope it isn't too bad xD. Please leave feedback in the comments!!

"Nice block, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled at the tall blonde boy on the court. Tsukishima didn't respond or even bothered to look up, but Yamaguchi didn't care. It was always like this, but he loved complimenting his teammate. He would always cheer him om from the bench and make sure he would give his all. He didn't do this on the court only, he would also hang around Tsukishima wherever he would go. Literally everywhere. The brown haired boy was head over heels about the blonde and could easily be called a stalker, the typical yandere lover. He loved Tsukishima so much and he didn't even try to hide it from anyone.

Ofcourse Tsukishima had noticed this a while ago, but no matter what he did, Yamaguchi would always follow him. Even if it he had to buy an entranceticket for something.

"Oi, when are you finally going to quit following me around? It's creepy," the blonde sighed. He was walking home from practice and had sensed Yamaguchi's presence.  
"Because I love you and I want you to be safe on your way home. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Tsukki, so I'm here to protect you!" Tsukishima felt his cheeks burn up and he looked away.

He didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked his stalker. Yes, having someone follow you around everywhere, literally everywhere, seems annoying, but all those compliments Yamaguchi gave him... Who wouldn't enjoy them? He had someone who cared about him. But, he was absolutely sure he didn't like Yamaguchi the way he liked him. Never. Falling in love with a boy is just weird. His future was getting a well-paying job, a wife, and a kid. And so be it.

"I'm completely fine on my own, Yams. I'm taller and stronger than you anyway." Tsukishima fastened his pace.  
"Nothing is stronger than the power of love, Tsukki!" Damnit, here we go again.  
"Don't call me Tsukki, I'm not cute," he said slightly frustrated.  
"But Tsu-"  
"Bye Yams," the blonde cut him off and he ran to the corner of the street, around the corner and he finally stopped running when he reached his frontdoor. In the distance he heard his stalker yell:  
"Tsukki! Wait! Why do you keep running away from me?!" Tsukishima didn't respond and entered his house. He closed the door and ran to his bedroom, where he dropped his bag in a corner and layed down on his bed.

"Yeah, why do I keep trying to run away?" The boy thought by himself. "I could just stay and give him what he wants, maybe that's even what I really want. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like his presence." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

Almost immediatly Yamaguchi appeared behind his eyes. His fluffy brown hair, deepbrown eyes and soft lips decorated with a beautiful smile. It just all seemed so perfectly in place. His freckles danced on his light skin, that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

By the time Tsukishima realized what he was doing, he sat up and hit himself in the face. "No Kei, you're not into boys and especially not into that creep."


	2. Chapter 2

Many weeks passed and Tsukishima had decided to try to cover his feelings towards Yamaguchi. He started dating girls from his school, but after a couple of dates they all left him. They all had excuses like "I don't think it will work," and "You act so uninterested all the time," and he knew they were right. Even tho he really tried to act interested, after a while his thoughts wandered off to Yamaguchi. That brown haired - cute - stalker, why had it to be him? He knew that dating random girls for nothing but his own good was selfish and simply terrible, but the attention on girls kind of helped. It hadn't a that big effect, but Tsukishima still had hope that one day he'd really fall in love with a girl.

After the umpteenth girl dumped him with a dumb excuse, the blonde was desperate. In the end he still thought of Yamaguchi and even worse, he imagined him as his date instead of his (ex)girlfriend... He walked out of the café and decided to go to the park to think. His head was a mess and he really didn't know what to do next so he needed some time to think. Before he even reached the end of the street, he heard a famliar voice behind him ask:  
''Are you okay, Tsukki?'' _Not now... Just no. I am definetly not okay._  
''I'm fine, Yams.'' He didn't stop walking. He could see the park in the distance.  
''You clearly aren't, Tsukki.'' _Had Yamaguchi been watching him all this time?_  
''No I am fine as heck. Well if you could just leave me alone now...'' Tsukishima felt the tears burning behind his eyes. He couldn't be seen like this.  
''I don't want you to be sad, Tsukki...'' _Okay that was it._ He turned around and faced Yamaguchi

Immediatly Yamaguchi saw the broken look in Tsukishima's eyes. _What was wrong? Did he say something wrong?_ Then the blonde grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him with him. Yamaguchi was very confused. _Why was Tsukki acting like this all out of sudden?_  
"Come with me, now." He whispered in a way Yamaguchi couldn't refuse and he willingly followed. Tsukishima dragged him all the way to his house and when they entered his bedroom he stopped and planted the boy on his bed. He stood in front of him.

"Listen up, I have no idea why you're following me, I have no idea what your goal is, but if it's about making me fall in love with you, you're doing a damn good job and I hate it. No matter how hard I'm trying to ignore my feelings, it just won't work out." Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "All those girls I've been dating left me because they though I was too uninterested and I can't tell them they're wrong, because I keep thinking about you and worse, I imagine you as my date..." He was very close to crying right now. "I...I love you, but it's wrong. Two boys. It's wrong, right?" He sobbed and burried his face in his hands. _Why him?_

Yamaguchi stood up and walked over to Tsukishima. He wrapped his arms around the tall boy and slowly rubbed his back. "It's not wrong," he whispered in his ear. "The world might think it's wrong, but this is the way we are." Tsukishima held on to Yamaguchi and cried. The walls he build up so high to lock out his feelings crumbled down all at once.  
"I love you, Yams, I love you, please don't leave me..." He whispered and he wiped away his tears, which didn't really work. "Yams?" Yamaguchi looked up. "Okay Kei, it's now or never," he thought and he leaned forward to kiss the brunette.

He cought the boy by surprise, but after only a splitsecond he kissed back. Yamaguchi's lips were even softer than they looked and damn he really was a good kisser. He moved his hands down his spine to his hips and let his hands rest there. Yamaguchi responded with moving his hands up to Tsukishima's hair, softly pulling it.

It was _right._

Oh how Tsukishima regretted not giving in earlier. Of course it was kind of weird, but he was who he was and he couldn't change that. Right now he felt so happy and his chest almost exploded. He cracked a smile on his always so grumpy face and he groaned a bit when Yamaguchi pulled back. Their foreheads rested against each other and they looked each other in the eyes. The brunette's cheeks burnt up and he giggled.  
He looked so cute.

"I love you, Yams."  
"I love you too, Tsukki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shitty but I saw the first chapter got some kudo's so thank you so much!! Please leave a comment with idea's for a next fic :3


End file.
